Revenge Is Sweet
by Arty-the-Puppeteer
Summary: "You know, I still re-watch Short's death on my Wide screen before I go to bed. It is just SO dramatic." she chuckled. Artemis let out a sigh bowing his head. She knew how to make him feel pain without even using her specially designed chains. "Ohhhhhh, nooooo, did I break your spirit Arty?" Rated T, because it's one of my fanfics. DARK. R&R To my dear Silyah246


**AN: **Okay, first, do not hate me for this fanfic, I am a dark person so I make dark stories. Secondly, I am getting the Last Guardian the 17th and I am overly hyperactive from it and needed to take it out on Artemis… so… there you go. Read and enjoy… well I don't know how enjoyable this will be but still….

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Artemis Fowl. Do I look like a middle aged Irish man to you?

**Timeline: **Four years after TAC.

**Dedication: **To my lovely Marie-Pier (Silyah246) I hope you like the ending *wink*

* * *

**Revenge Is Sweet **

An Artemis Fowl one-shot

By _Arty-the-Puppeteer _

2012

* * *

The metallic scent of blood filled her nostrils, it smelled so wonderful, the blood of her soon fallen enemy.

"Revenge has such a sweet taste; won't you say Arty, dear?" Opal said with a just too sugary voice. There was no reply whatsoever.

Opal grumbled, leaning forward in the blood-red leather chair and grabbed the raven black hair belonging to Artemis Fowl and pulled his head back hard, so that their eyes made contact. The humans mismatching eyes was starring up at her, with such cold in it they burned.

At least his left eye, the other were half closed, to avoid blood from moving into it. Artemis Fowl had definitely seen his better days. Opal had not gone through all this to be gentle towards her arch nemesis.

Opal studied her prisoner, taking in her work with clear satisfaction.

"You know, Arty, had the good Captain seen you like this I am sure she would have been sooo angry," she chuckles. Artemis didn't say anything. He feared his voice would tremble if he tried to form a snappy respond to the x-pixie.

The agonizing pain spreading from his limbs, the taste of his own blood and the overall fact that he had lost over half a pint of blood certainly didn't make him more talkative. Opal purred, catlike and rose from her chair, kneeling before the human.

"You know Arty," she said, Artemis turned his head away. Opal greeted her teeth, gripping Artemis' jaw with her hand forcing him to look at her. "If it wasn't for the fact that I hate you so deeply, I would have let you live." she said, a twisted smile on her deep red lips.

Artemis snorted, like she'd ever let him live. It was just like she'd ever have let Foaly live, or Butler. To her it was just a game of words, manipulation.

"But..." Opal let one of her delicate fingers run over the large bruise that covered mostly all of the left side of Artemis' face, "Enough lollygagging.." she rose up, scratching her manicured, painted nails over Artemis cheek.

"I want to see you suffer Fowl, and suffer you will, make no mistake." Artemis could see the insanity in her eyes, she was going to enjoy this beyond belief.

Opal sat back down into her chair, resting her legs onto the wooden desk, "You know, I really couldn't have picked a better place for this.. " she said, "Your _own_ office. such irony." she laughed.

"Pity with your friends dough..." Opal said, with sympathy so fake a child could have seen trough it. "But I don't need Mud Men in my world, so I would ave killed them off either way." she leaned back in the chair, looking down on him.

"You _could_ beg for mercy you know, I might listen." Artemis moved, something that clearly caused him such great agony. "Like... I'd... ever... beg… to... you…" he said, slowly. "Never..." Opal smirked, "I hoped you'd say that," she said satisfaction. "Then I can make it a goal to have you beg before I let you die."

Opal sighed, leaning back, "It will be so tiresome to rule the world," she murmured, most likely to herself, "But being Empress clearly make it worth it..." she chuckles faintly to herself. Artemis moved, something that caused the chain that was wrapped around his torso to tighten in another inch. Artemis ignored the pain, sitting up, tired of feeling the cold floor against his skin.

The young man draw in several deep breath, eyeing the dark haired woman sitting in his office chair in Fowl Industries. "You know I rather like it here, you've come so far, I can only imagine how this must feel for you, being all alone, captured, and with no chances of winning.." Opal said

Artemis just glared at her, much to her liking, she waned Fowl to hate her just as much as she hated him. "You know, I still re-watch Short's death on my Wide screen before I go to bed. it is just SO dramatic." she chuckled. Artemis let out a sigh bowing his head. She knew how to make him feel pain without even using her specially designed chains.

"Ohhhhhh, nooooo, did I break your spirit Arty?" Opal asked, sugary, leaning over the armrest. Artemis moved his face, meeting her eyes. "Do your worst Opal, I got nothing more to lose." he said, "And your boots are, how do I phrase this? _Distastefully out of date_." Opal clutched her tiny fists, "WHY you.." she snarled, picking up a small remote, pushing a button. Artemis screamed as the chains around his torso tightened even more, pressing into his chest.

Opal watched him whiter and twists for a whole minute before losing up the chains again. "Oh how I love your screams.. they are soooo satisfying." The x-pixie said. "And just so you know it, my boots are of the latest fashion." Artemis was gasping for air. Deep red marks in his arms, slowly draining blood. "But what'd you know, Mud Man." she said, once more rising from her chair, strutting over to the other end of the room. "I wonder what your poor mother would say, if I cut off a finger and send it to her, she'd be soooo horrified, won't you say?" Opal had an insane smile decorating her face.

"A finger stained with blood, oh I can only imagine her reaction." she ran her tongue over her lips like a hungry cat. "But don't worry my dear Artemis," Opal walked over standing right in front of him, "I won't. if I ever let your parents know you made it out of that explosion alive it will be your head. I wouldn't want to have to see your face around me when I am Empress." Artemis' eyes narrowed. She was totally insane, the imprisonment had sure gotten out the worst off her.

Opal leaned closer removing a lock of raven-hair from Artemis' forehead. she smirked. "Oh and while I remember it.. I got a new toy for you to test for me." she took something from the desk. it looked like a metal collar.

Opal locked the slim metal ring around Artemis' neck. She took a step back, admiring her work. "Ah, lovely... now lets see if this baby works they way it shall.." the look on her face was not promising. she took a small devise in hand, pointing it at Artemis. For a second Artemis almost hoped her invention had not worked, and then he felt the agony from small needles puncturing his neck. He didn't scream he was not going to give the creature before him such pleasure.

Opal snarled, clearly annoyed with the responds. she pushed a small button. The collar grew smaller, forcing the needles to go deeper into Artemis' neck. Still she did not get that wonderful scream of mercy she so desired. "Fighting now are you Artemis? Waning to remain strong?" She said, hatefully, "Well, then you will suffer in silence!" She once again pushed the damned button, the collar contracting more, pressing into Artemis' pale skin, bending his windpipe.

The young man gasped slightly for air, still not giving Opal the responds she waned him to. It gave new energy to her anger. "SCREAM FOWL, DO IT NOW!" she yelled, pushing the button again and again. Artemis sunk down on the floor again, blood hurtling from his neck in a rather quick pace. His fight for air, seemingly coming to an end.

Opal narrowed her eyes. Why wouldn't the D'Artivitng Mud Man just scream? After just watching him lying there on the floor, pulls fading, she pushed the reverse button, loosening the collar. "You can only blame yourself." she hissed, taking the collar of, and pressing a small package against the mans chest. sparks, magical spark came from it. healing Artemis, but only enough to make him breath again. "Had you just screamed I'd let you die.. don't you just want to die, Fowl, rejoin the lovely Holly Short?" Opal's tone was sweet, dough her face was the exact opposite.

"I am sure you misses her, every waking hour." Opal said slowly. "How it must pain you to know you failed to save her." the smile on her lips was devilish. "How does it feel, Arty, being the only one left?"

Artemis stared blankly at her, his eyes getting dull now, losing their hunger to live. The force to fight on. She was right, he had failed Holly, failed everyone. Just one mistake was all it had taken, a tiny little mistake.

Opal smirked, "Is that defeat I see in your eyes Arty, don't tell me you've given up? The great Artemis Fowl the Second, founder of Fowl Industries, the worlds saver… finally giving in? I must say I expected more form you, so much more." Artemis wasn't actually paying attention to her anymore. He seemed deep in thought.

Suddenly a smile formed onto Artemis' pale, bloody lips.

Opal noticed, she knew this smile, Artemis Fowl's famous vampire smirk. What would make him smile in a situation like this? Being totally in her mercy,

"I think you've had your fun…" Artemis said slowly, blood dripping out between his lips. "I think it's on high time we ended his game of ours."

Opal gave him a suspicious look. "What are you talking about Fowl?" She said slowly, not that she was worried, oh no, she could kill Artemis the second she waned.

The pale human just smiled, it annoyed her, she was the one in control here, not him, he was not going to out-smart her this time, he was alone, he was bleeding, captured, she was going to win.

"Speak Fowl or I'll make you!" she spat.

Fowl sighed, "Had you only paid more attention to the monitors instead of me, I wouldn't have to explain a thing."

Koboi spun around, facing the wall of screen. There in the lobby of Fowl Industries as real as herself stood Holly Short. Neutrino in hand, suit up and a grin on her face, very much alive.

Opal spun back, looking at the human, "HOW? I KILLED HER! HOW DID YOU?"

Artemis Fowl smiled, "Elementary, she never died. You saw what I waned you to see, you once said humans was narrow minded, Opal, it is such a shame it did befall you to." Artemis said with clear sarcasm.

Opal was raging now. picking up the two removes for the chain and collar. Her eyes wide with madness. "Oh you... you shall die Fowl, right now… she is still to far away, I can handle her, for real this time, after you are dead, oh I will enjoy that!"

"Opal," Artemis said with a sight, "The LEP is here, Foaly had taken over the network, Butler could arrive any second, just face it, you lost." His voice sounded almost gentle, in contrast to Opal's raging.

"NO…NO I HAVE NOT.. I WIN… I AM THE EMPRESS!"

Opal pushed the button for the chains, they contracted, digging their way into Artemis torso. "I WIN!" she pressed the button for the collar, draining more and more blood from Artemis tall, slender form. "I WIN!"

Holly Short was making her way up to Artemis' office in Fowl Industries as fast as she could. She had had her dough's about Artemis' plan from the very moment he told her about it, it had been so risky, but it had worked just as Artemis said it was going to. This far.

She had had to watch Opal torture _her_ Arty, it had been painful, seeing him like that, but Artemis had said that no mater what it was necessary to trick Opal, and defeat her, one final time.

So she had just been sitting there, waiting for the right moment, it was always like this, back ten under the Spiro case it had been the same, wait patiently for Artemis to set himself into life treating danger and just wait for the signal.

'_D'Artivitng Mud Man'_, thought Holly, _'Some boyfriend he is.' _

She wasn't going to make this easy on him once they had Opal captured, he clearly still lacked some skills when it came to what to let those who loved and cared for him watch.

She was on the floor under Artemis' now, feeling her heart beating faster, she could hear Opal scream. "I WIN!" repeatedly.

Holly was just seconds from opening the door when it was opened from the inside, by the very x-pixie herself. Holly smirked, bringing her boot up and kicked Opal in the face. The x-pixie fell to the floor in a small heap.

"Artemis?"

There came no reply. Holly stepped into the room, looking around for the human. A short scream escaped her lips.

Artemis Fowl was lying on the floor, unmoving in a pool of his own dark red blood. His face pale and drawing with the pain he just recently had escaped from.

Holly Short sank to her knees in the red pool. "No…"

Artemis' neck was covered in still coming blood, the spikes on Opal's collar had unleashed themselves fully, penetrating his throat. The chains around his torso tightened enough to crack his ribs, and forcing them into his inner organs.

"No..." Holly half sobbed.

With gentle fingers she removed the collar from her friends neck, it gave a sickeningly sound as the needles was removed from his flesh, they were stained with blood. Artemis Fowl's blood.

Holly felt anger boiling in her chest as she took away the chains, seen the deep marks in his flesh.

The elf refused to cry, she felt to angry to even produce any tears over her fallen love.

She'd get plenty of time to cry later.

Slowly Holly turned away from the corpse of Artemis Fowl, looking at Opal's unconscious body in the door.

A smile with never hold any real joy, nor did it reached Holly's mismatching eyes formed on her lips.

"Revenge is sweet." She murmured faintly.

* * *

**AN:** Sooooo, no happy ending, sorry folks, I know I gave you plenty of reason to believe it, but, I did set the genre on Tragedy so you should have seen it coming. Reviews are appreciated along with constructive critique…^^ -_Arty_


End file.
